Mi segundo gran amor
by NeNa Li
Summary: Después de haber sentido algo tan grande y tan intenso, creyó que jamás volvería a sentir latir su corazón tan fuerte, su gran amor ya se había ido y jamás alguien podría ocupar el espacio que quedó en su corazon... ¿o acaso estaba equivocada? SxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**"Mi segundo gran amor"**

_Después de haber sentido algo tan grande y tan intenso, creyó que jamás volvería a sentir latir su corazón tan fuerte, no podría volver a sentir a su cuerpo estremecerse tan solo con una mirada, su gran amor ya se había ido y jamás alguien podría ocupar el espacio que quedó destruido en el fondo de su ser... ¿o acaso estaba equivocada?_

**-Intentando olvidar...-**

"esto duele..." era lo único que pensaba la castaña tras recordar con lágrimas en los ojos lo ocurrido minutos atrás...

_-lo siento Sakura, pero esto ya no es lo mismo...- dijo el muchacho de ojos negros como la noche abrazando a la joven de dieciocho años que lloraba desconsoladamente con el rostro oculto en su pecho. _

_-¿por qué? ¿Por qué?- sollozaba ella._

_-lo siento, en serio, pero ya nada puedo hacer, yo te quiero mucho, pero ya no es como antes, ya no es amor...- trataba de explicarle._

_-Pero, pero todo lo que vivimos juntos, estos dos años... ¿acaso no fueron nada para ti?- preguntó separándose un poco para verlo a la cara._

_-claro que significan mucho para mi Sakura- aclaró él limpiándole las lágrima que empapaban su bello rostro –pero, no puedo seguir con esto, me estaría engañando, te estaría engañando a ti, esto, nos guste o no, ya no es amor...-_

_-pero Kiyoshi... yo, yo aun te amo- dijo mirándolo con suplica –por favor... no me dejes-_

_-Sakura... esto no nos hace bien a ni uno de los dos, por favor, quedemos como amigos, es lo mejor...- sugirió acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente._

_-¡Entiende que no puedo!- exclamó ella soltándose bruscamente de su agarre y volteándose para irse corriendo de allí dejando que las lágrimas cayesen sin cesar de sus orbes esmeraldas._

_-¡Sakura espera!- fue lo último que escuchó la chica del chico que había sido su novio por más de dos años..._

La lluvia azotaba fuertemente al parque pingüino, cosa que no le importaba mucho a la castaña que estaba sentada en uno de los columpios llorando amargamente, aún no podía entender como aquel amor se había apagado, ella insistió en que él estaba equivocado, pero sabía que no era así, sus ojos ya no le demostraban el mismo amor que hace un año atrás, cuando ella se entregó completamente a él, la persona que más amaba y aún ama, ya no sabía que pasaría con su vida, todo ella se había ido con aquel amor que él perdió, ya nada tendría sentido, por que él le dejó un vacío que no podría llenar con nada.

Sabía que si seguía allí se enfermaría, pero no quería ir a casa, allí habría muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que en un momento fueron muy felices, y ahora serían los más dolorosos al saber que ya no se repetirían. No podía ir con Tomoyo, ya que tendría que contarle todo lo sucedido y no podía, no quería revivir aquel dolor que sintió cuando él le dijo que ya no la amaba. Pero maldición ella todavía lo amaba como en un principio...

Sakura se sorprendió al dejar de sentir la lluvia sobre ella, al limpiarse los ojos, pudo observar un par de pies frente a ella –Disculpe señorita- dijo el desconocido, por lo que ella alzó la vista para poder mirarlo bien, encontrándose con un chico alto de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel –me podría decir donde... ¿se encuentra usted bien?- el chico se interrumpió al ver el estado de la chica frente a él.

-eh, si, si, no te preocupes- contestó ella con la voz algo ronca por tanto llorar, limpiándose torpemente el rostro con las manos.

-¿estas segura?- insistió él agachándose para quedar a su altura y poder verla mejor –se te ve algo triste...-

-no te preocupes, son solo tonterías...- trató de convencerlo ella.

-nadie llora por tonterías- refutó él –pero bueno, yo no soy nadie para exigirte que me digas nada, soy un completo extraño- le sonrió suavemente, para luego ponerse de pié y tenderle la mano –pero será mejor que vengas conmigo, si sigues aquí podrás pescar un resfriado-

-gra, gracias- susurró tímidamente la chica tomando su mano para ponerse de pie y sonriendo melancólicamente, quedando a poca distancia el uno del otro y pudiendo observar que él le ganaba en altura por lo menos por una cabeza.

-¡Sakura!- escucharon que de pronto alguien la llamaba. Por lo que ambos castaños dirigieron la vista al chico pelinegro que se encontraba empapado a unos metros más allá.

-Kiyoshi...- susurró ella entristeciéndose inmediatamente, cosa que noto inmediatamente su acompañante.

-Sakura, te estaba buscando, no, no es seguro que andes así sola, déjame llevarte a casa- dijo el muchacho acercándose a ellos, pero se detuvo al observar que el muchacho, al cual no conocía, abrasaba protectoramente a la muchacha.

-déjala, yo me preocupare de que llegue bien a casa- le dijo este.

-¿y quién eres tú?-

-Kiyoshi, por favor- habló ahora la chica asomando su cabeza por los brazos del chico –si en verdad quieres que esto termine bien, vete, necesito estar sola y pensar...-

-pero...- trató de acercarse más, pero el castaño se lo impidió.

-ya la escuchaste muchacho, será mejor que te vallas si no quieres que ella esté peor- le advirtió, por lo que el chico tan solo le dio una última mirada a Sakura y luego se fue.

-¿tu novio?- le preguntó el hombre sin dejar de abrasarla ya que sentía como aún se estremecía por el llanto.

-Mi ex-novio- corrigió ella bajando la mirada –él, él ha terminado conmigo hace unas horas...-

-uh, lo siento- le dijo él suavemente –pero bueno, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, por que al igual que él no creo que sea bueno que andes así sola-

-no, yo no quiero ir a casa, allí esta mi hermano, y no quiero que me vea así-

-bueno, eso es un problema, por que no quiero dejarte aquí, ya sé, vente conmigo, te tranquilizas y luego te llevo a casa ¿Te parece?-

-pero ¿no seré una molestia?- cuestiono separándose al fin de él

-no lo creo, aunque eso sí, tendrás que indicarme como llegar al departamento de mi primo por que no soy de aquí- dijo sonriendo.

-pero ¿y tu primo? ¿No se enojara si voy?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-no lo creo, se ha ido a estudiar a Inglaterra y me dejo su departamento, así que de todos modos no se enterara-

-pero...- la chica iba a alegar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida.

-ya deja, no habrá problema y punto, además tampoco pienso hacerte nada malo- dijo tomándola de la mano y obligándola a avanzar con él hasta el auto que tenía aparcado en la entrada del parque.

-gracias- le dijo tiernamente ella sonriendo, para luego subirse al auto con él –oye...- dijo al rato desconcertada –si venías en auto, ¿por qué te has parado en el parque?-

-bueno, necesitaba pedir indicaciones, y tú eres la única persona que andaba por las calles con esta lluvia- comento con una sonrisa sin quitar la vista del camino, por lo que no noto el leve sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de la chica –así que... si me puedes decir como llegar a esta dirección me harías un gran favor- dijo entregándole un papel donde estaba una dirección anotada, a la cual ella le indico como llegar.

-muchas gracias- sonrió la castaña una vez dentro del departamento mientras el chico le entregaba una toalla para que se secase, dándose cuenta en ese momento de un pequeño detalle –por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto mientras una pequeña gota caía por su nuca.

-Shaoran Li- le contestó él divertido –tú eres Sakura ¿no?- la muchacha asintió –bien Sakura, ponte cómoda, iré a ver si tengo algo de ropa que puedas ponerte para que te quites esa mojada-

-pero, no- quiso decir ella, pero el joven ya se había ido, volviendo rato después con una camisa y unos pantalones para hacer deporte -gracias- susurró mirando el piso –no se como agradecerte todo esto... ni siquiera me conoces y haces todo esto por mi y...-

-ya Sakura- la paró Shaoran poniéndole una mano en su mojado cabello –yo necesitaba ayuda para encontrar la dirección, tú para aquel problema que tuviste, ¿qué mejor que ayudarnos mutuamente?- le sonrió –pero ahora ve y cámbiate para que no te resfríes-

-si- la chica sonrió ya algo más animada y fue a cambiarse, volviendo rato después con la camisa amarrada a la cadera para que no le quedara como vestido y los pantalones arrastrándolos por el piso. En tanto Shaoran la esperaba en la sala de estar con una tasa de té caliente.

-no sabía como te gustaba, así que te traje el azúcar- le indicó entregándole un pequeño frasco que contenía el polvo blanco.

-gracias- dijo ella tomándole y echándole un poco a su té.

-ya deja de agradecer Sakura- rió él –pareciera como si fueras lo único que supieras hacer-

-esto... yo...- balbuceo ella apenada.

-ya Sakura, solo bromeaba- le sonrió sentándose junto a ella al tiempo que le desordenaba el cabello salpicando agua por todas partes.

Ya había pasado media hora de eso y el silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, no era un silencio incomodo, pero hacía que Sakura dejara volar su mente a los recuerdos de su relación con Kiyoshi, recuerdos que en estos momentos eran sumamente dolorosos, aquella escena hizo que recordara las primeras semanas de su relación con Kiyoshi, cuando se sonrojaban con tan solo tomarse de la mano, eran tan inocentes en ese tiempo. Sonrió melancólicamente mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro. Pero a pesar de toda aquella inocencia, sabían ya, que se amaban como no podían amar a nadie más. Tan grande fue su amor, que se entregaron el uno al otro a los pocos meses de relación. Y ya no pudo más, tantos recuerdos la obligaron a dejar salir ahogados sollozos, los que no calló cuando sintió los brazos de aquel desconocido rodearla para consolarla. No lo entendía, él no la conocía, pero aun así estaba junto a ella, confortándola, sin preguntarle siquiera el por qué del término de su relación, sin exigirle que le explicara algo. Solo estaba allí. Haciéndole compañía a pesar de no conocerla.

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía la muchacha de estar llorando en sus brazos, pero la verdad no le incomodaba para nada, ya hace un rato que se había calmado, pero no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición. –Sakura- la llamó suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta –Sakura- volvió a intentar, pero al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba durmiendo. Con cuidado y sin que esta se diera cuenta la recostó en el sofá y la tapó luego con una manta que había ido a buscar a su habitación. Pobre chica, se notaba que la estaba pasando muy mal... sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de pronto por el sonido de un teléfono que no conocía, buscando un momento lo logró encontrar dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que traía la chica –eh, Sakura- la llamó suavemente para que despertara, pero no había caso. Miró la pantalla del celular "Tomoyo" leyó, no tenía idea de quien podía ser, pero no le quedaba nada más que hacer que contestar, quizás era de su familia y estaba preocupada.

-¿alo?- contestó algo nervioso.

-_Alo ¿Kiyoshi eres tú? Por suerte, por un momento pensé que..._- escucho a una chica hablar rápidamente.

-no, espera, espera- la paró él rápidamente –yo, yo no soy Kiyoshi, yo...-

-_¡qué! Entonces me equivoque al marcar, disculpa_-

-no, no, si Sakura está a mi lado- se apresuró a aclarar –es solo que está durmiendo y...-

-_¿pero está bien?_- lo volvió a interrumpir la chica al otro lado del teléfono- _¿le ha pasado algo? ¿No le habrás hecho algo tú?, por que si es así te aseguro que te las veras conmigo-_

-no te preocupes, ella esta bien, es solo que cuando la encontré estaba algo alterada, así que la traje a mi casa para que se tranquilizara, pero no te preocupes, que aparte de un resfriado no creo le pase nada más-

-_OH gracias a dios, me preocupe tanto cuando ya pasaban dos horas de la hora a que habíamos quedado juntarnos, muchas gracias_- dijo Tomoyo mucho más relajada.

-bueno, no, no hay problema. Aunque no sé si ahora pueda llegar a su casa... está totalmente dormida- dijo el chico viendo como la pequeña castaña seguía profundamente dormida.

-_no te preocupes, yo llamaré a su casa para avisar_- dijo ella alegremente –_por favor cuídala mucho ¿si?-_

-claro no te preocupes-

-_muchas gracias, ah, y ¿cómo es que te llamas?- _le preguntó.

-Li. Li Shaoran- contestó el. Para luego despedirse de la muchacha y colgar la llamada. Bueno, al parecer la chica se quedaría a dormir en su casa y seguramente amanecería toda adolorida si se quedaba en el sillón, así que decidió caballerosamente dejarla dormir en su cama, mientras el investigaba si había una habitación para invitados o debería dormir en el sillón.

Cuando la recostó en la cama no pudo evitar quedarse un rato mirándola dormir y ver como inconscientemente seguía botando lágrimas por aquel tipo que tanto amaba –Kiyoshi- la oyó susurrar tristemente, al parecer, la había afectado demasiado esa ruptura...

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- escuchó de pronto un grito de no sabía donde que provocó que se cayera del sillón donde estaba durmiendo, quedando más adolorido de lo que ya estaba.

-auch- se quejó sobándose la cabeza –Sakura- dijo luego acordándose de la castaña que se había quedado a alojar en el departamento -¿Sakura estas bien?- le pregunto a esta que estaba sentada mirando todo a su alrededor algo desconcertada una vez llegó a la habitación donde esta estaba.

-¡Shaoran gracias a Dios!- dijo ella mirándolo aliviada -¿dónde estoy?- preguntó.

-estas en mi habitación, no te preocupes- le sonrió el muchacho de ojos miel acercándose –ayer te quedaste dormida, así que te traje aquí-

-¡qué! Oh, cielos, no avise en casa, mi hermano se molestará- se preocupo la chica al recordar aquel pormenor.

-no hay problema con eso, ayer llamo Tomoyo, creo, dijo que ella se encargaría de llamar a tu casa-

La castaña suspiró más calmada –Gracias Shaoran- le sonrió –me has ayudado a que todo esto sea más pasable-

-ya te dije que no te preocupes Sakura, ahora vamos a desayunar ¿vale?-

-si- la chica se puso rápidamente de pie para dirigirse a la cocina –pero me dejaras a mi prepararte unos ricos omelet de desayuno en compensación por todo lo que has hecho por mi- dijo comenzando a saltar más animada a la cocina, pero paró a mitad de camino ya que se tropezó con el pantalón que le quedaba grande y quedó tumbada en el piso.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó preocupado Shaoran yendo rápidamente en su auxilio -¿estas bien?-

-eh, si, si no te preocupes- dijo ella levantándose con la cara totalmente roja, en parte por el golpe y por la vergüenza –yo, iré a la cocina- rápidamente se fue de allí, dejando a un Shaoran bastante sorprendido. Cualquiera que la viera ni se imaginaria todo lo que había pasado. Admiraba a esa muchacha, era muy fuerte para poder soportar todo lo que le pasaba.

El muchacho caminó sonriente a la cocina, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a su invitada apoyada en el refrigerador con lágrimas en los ojos mirando la pantalla de su celular que no paraba de sonar, preocupado se acercó y tomo el celular de sus manos, ganándose una entristecida mirada departe de la ojiverde. Al ver la pantalla pudo ver el nombre de su ex-novio escrito junto a un corazón, lo que hizo que frunciera el seño.

-yo, yo, no quiero contestar- le susurró ella abrazándose a él.

-tranquila, yo me encargo- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, para luego mirar serio el celular y contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya estaban hablando desde el otro lado.

_-Sakura, hasta que me contestas, te he estado llamando desde hace rato ¿Dónde estas? He llamado a tu casa pero el pesado de tu hermano me ha dicho que no estabas allí, sé que no debería estar llamando, pero ayer me quede preocupado cuando te deje con ese sujeto, Sakura, a pesar de todo yo te sigo queriendo mucho, no quiero que te pase nada y...-_ parloteaba rápidamente Kiyoshi hasta que Shaoran lo interrumpió.

-yo no soy Sakura- dijo seriamente

-_¿Qué? ¿y dónde está ella? Si acaso le hiciste algo yo...-_

-ella esta bien, solo que en estos momentos no te puede atender-

-_¿Por qué? Dile que necesito hablar urgentemente con ella, no quiero que esto termine así...- _explicaba él.

-entonces debiste de tener más cuidado con tus palabras, ella no quiere hablar contigo ahora- seguía contestando paciente el joven, pero sin quitar aquel tono serio de su voz.

-_Pero yo la quiero, por eso no...-_

-pero ella te ama- lo interrumpió Shaoran –y si en verdad quieres que esto acabe bien deja de intentar llamarla por que ella esta destrozada y debe estar tranquila hasta que asimile bien lo que ocurrió-

_-pero yo...-_

-Adiós- lo cortó él dejando luego el aparato sobre el mueble que tenia junto a él y se dedicaba a consolar a la castaña que tenía en brazos –calma ya verás que pronto olvidaras todo esto y lograras salir adelante- le susurraba tranquilamente.

-pero, es que yo lo amo Shaoran ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a alguien que amas con todo el corazón? A él le entregué los momentos más importantes de mi vida y él, él ahora me dice que ya no me ama como antes ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-No lo sé Sakura. Solo estoy seguro que ese tipo es un idiota por dejar libre a una mujer tan tierna y hermosa...- dijo sin dejar de mirarla a sus llorosos ojos verdes, para notar luego el sonrojo de ella.

-esto... gracias- susurró, lo que hizo que el muchacho reaccionara a lo que había dicho y se pusiera más rojo que tomate maduro.

-¿lo último lo dije en voz alta?- preguntó poniéndose nervioso, por lo que la chica asintió risueña –yo, yo, disculpa, no quise-

-no te preocupes Shaoran, gracias a ti, esto se esta haciendo mucho más fácil de manejar de lo que creía- sonrió abiertamente, mientras él le limpiaba las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas –ahora prepararé unos ricos omelet para desayunar-

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Un mes después_

Hace un mes que Sakura y Shaoran se habían conocido, y desde ese día en que él la había consolado a pesar de ser una completa desconocida que no se habían vuelto a ver. Ninguno sabía más del otro que sus nombres y donde vivían, ya que después de que Sakura se calmara Shaoran la fue a dejar a su casa.

Ahora la chica se encontraba con su amiga Tomoyo en una heladería, pero no reía, tenía la vista perdida como todo el último mes desde que Kiyoshi la dejó.

-vamos Sakura, no te puedes pasar toda la vida así, ya veras que luego encontraras a un hombre mucho mejor que Kiyoshi- trataba de animarla la pelinegra mientras que veía a su amiga jugar distraídamente con su helado.

-no lo creo Tommy, no creo que mi corazón vuelva a latir tan fuerte a como lo hacía cuando estaba con él, jamás podré volver a amar a alguien- le contestó cabizbaja la castaña tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-pero Saku- trató de decir la chica, pero se cayó al ver como su acompañante se ponía de pie. -¿a dónde vas?- preguntó.

-iré al baño un momento, espérame aquí- le contestó ella comenzando a caminar rápidamente sin mirar al frente, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien al frente, con quien chocó –Yo, disculpa- dijo levantando la vista, para encontrarse con unos sorprendidos ojos color miel -¿Shaoran?-

-¿Sakura?- se sorprendió el también, ya que no esperaba encontrársela allí -¿estas bien?- le preguntó luego al notar el estado de tristeza que le demostraban sus ojos.

-si, son solo tonteras- contestó ella sonriendo melancólicamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-la vez pasada me dijiste lo mismo y no se resulto ser una tontera- dijo él suavemente tomándola del mentón para verla a la cara -¿qué ocurrió ahora?-

-solo más de lo mismo- contestó ella abrazándolo y recargándose en su pecho, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se dejaban caer por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la playera del chico., el cual solo se limito a abrazarla por varios minutos, hasta que ella misma se separó limpiándose el rostro –disculpa Shaoran- le dijo algo apenada –las únicas veces que nos hemos visto, termino llorando encima de ti…-

-no te preocupes Sakura- le sonrió él –el ser tu pañuelo para las lágrimas tiene su recompensa al verte sonreír- le dijo, provocando que la chica se sonrojara aun más, pero al fin y al cabo, sonriendo –y… a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó curioso.

-vine a tomar helado con una amiga, Tomoyo, con la que hablaste el otro día- contó -¿y tú?-

-bueno, yo… me perdí- dijo él algo ruborizado.

-¿otra vez?- rió animada Sakura –cielos, se nota que no eres de aquí, ven acompáñame que le digo a Tomoyo si te podemos llevar a donde sea que tienes que ir- le propuso tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Tomoyo esperándola.

-no, Sakura, no es necesario, puedo pedir indicaciones, en serio yo…- trataba de decir el castaño, pero la muchacha no le prestaba atención.

-Tomoyo- llamó Sakura a su amiga, la cual sonrió al verla llegar más animada, pero luego miró extrañada al sujeto que la acompañaba, ya que no lo conocía.

-Sakura… ¿quién es él?- le preguntó bajito, tratando de que Shaoran no la escuchase.

-¡ah! Es cierto, no los presente- dijo Sakura golpeándose en la frente por su torpeza –veras Tomoyo, él es Li Shaoran, el chico que me ayudo el otro día ¿recuerdas?- presentó, por lo que recibió un asentimiento de parte de la amatista –Shaoran- se dirigió ahora al muchacho –ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi prima y mejor amiga-

-un gusto señorita Daidouji- dijo el muchacho haciendo una leve reverencia.

-El gusto es mío Li- le contestó la chica sonriendo.

-bueno Tomoyo…- habló nuevamente la castaña –yo, quería saber si podíamos llevar a Shaoran a donde sea que va, ya que se perdió-

-¿y a donde tienes que ir Li?-

-a la librería, tengo que comprar unos libros- contestó Shaoran derrotado. Al parecer, no le quedaba más que aceptar su ayuda.

-pues bien, de allá somos entonces- sonrió la chica de cabellos largos poniéndose de pie.

…

-Iré por los refrescos- dijo sonriente la de ojos verdes dirigiéndose al puesto de bebidas, dejando a sus amigos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-muchas gracias Li- escuchó de pronto el chico que le hablaba la prima de Sakura, por lo que dejó de ver como se alejaba la castaña y miró a su acompañante algo desconcertado –gracias por estar con Sakura-

-¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó él aun sin entender bien por que le agradecía.

-porque Sakura ha estado muy triste este mes por su ruptura con Kiyoshi, pero cuando está a tu lado está siempre sonriente, se nota que tú le haces bien- explicó la muchacha sonriéndole agradecida.

-Bueno, yo no sé, yo solo…- trató de decir él, mirando como la chica ya venía de vuelta con 3 botellas e la mano.

-no tienes que explicarme nada Li. Da lo mismo lo que hagas, si ella es feliz-

-¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Sakura al llegar junto a ellos.

-nada interesante Sakura, solo le contaba a Li que la próxima semana comenzamos con nuestro último año del instituto- dijo sonriente Tomoyo disimulando su anterior conversación.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó la chica –se me había olvidado completamente- suspiró, para luego volverse a mirar al único varón presente –cuéntame Shaoran ¿tú cuando entras a lo que sea que estas estudiando?- preguntó curiosa, mientras les entregaba sus refrescos.

-entro la próxima semana también- contestó él recibiendo su refresco –y vine de intercambio a estudiar medicina- explicó.

-¿de intercambio?- repitió la amatista -¿no eres de aquí?-

-no, vengo de China- contó él –allá me asignaron una beca para alguna universidad de Asia, y como mi primo tenía un departamento aquí, decidí venirme a Tomoeda-

-valla, no lo sabía- dijo Sakura mirando con interés al chico.

-claro, si apenas y nos hemos visto pequeña- dijo él molestándola mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-¡hey! Ya deja- alegó ella apartándole la mano –además eres tú el que no me ha ido a visitar-

-pero si tú también sabes donde vivo, así que eso no es una excusa- le contestó él mirándola sonriente.

-bueno, entonces tú lo has dicho, así que luego no alegues si aparezco un día de estos en tu casa e interrumpo algo- dijo ella haciendo como si no le interesara para luego sonreírle de vuelta a su amigo.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar ruidosamente en la habitación del último piso de aquella casa, pero ya no era necesario de que siguiera, ya que la dueña de aquella pieza ya estaba levantada con su uniforme puesto mirando hacia la nada.

-¡Sakura apaga esa cosa!- escuchó de pronto el grito de su hermano, con el cual reaccionó y apagó el aparato. Llevaba los últimos días así, perdida en su mundo, debido que hoy ya era el día en que debería caer bruscamente a la realidad al reencontrarse con Kiyoshi en clases, luego de todo un mes de vacaciones en el cual lo evito cada vez que este la llamaba o la iba a ver a su casa con la intención de quedar como amigos, o al menos fue así hasta que Toya lo encarará para que dejara de molestar y él se resigno a que luego de lo que vivieron, ser amigos era casi imposible.

Sakura suspirando se puso de pié y se fue a lavar la cara para borrar de ella los restos de lágrimas que había estado botando hasta hace poco y luego bajar a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermano preparándole el desayuno –buenos días- lo saludo desanimada.

-¿y este milagro de tenerte aquí tan temprano?- preguntó el pelinegro, volteándose a verla, preocupado. Para darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. –Estuviste llorando- dijo suavemente acercándose a ella y tomándola de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos. –aun no entiendo por que te empeñas en seguir pensando en él Sakura… deberías de olvidarlo y seguir con tu vida, ese mocoso no merece que estés como estás por él- la abrazó.

-lo sé Toya. Pero no lo puedo evitar… por más que intento quitármelo de la cabeza sigue aquí… sobre todo ahora que se acerca el momento de volver a verlo- gimió aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir.

-tranquila Saku…- trató de calmarla el chico –yo sé que serás fuerte para enfrentar esto, y en todo caso, si te llegas a sentir muy mal me puedes llamar y te iré a buscar a la escuela ¿OK?-

-si gracias Toya- sonrió la castaña separándose de él, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, para luego dirigirse a tomar desayuno y salir minutos después en dirección a la escuela.

El viaje en si fue tranquilo, en el que Sakura se preparando mentalmente para contarle de partida a sus amigas que había terminado con Kiyoshi para que no la atosigaran con preguntas de por qué ya no estaba con él. Además para prepararse a verlo después de más de un mes de estar evitándolo. Fue en ese momento que vio un pequeño cartel puesto en uno de los árboles que rondaban la calle por la cual iba, al acercarse a verlo, leyó que era sobre el festival que hacían todos los años en el templo de la ciudad para esta época, lo cual le trajo a la mente nuevamente los momentos que había vivido con Kiyoshi en ese lugar, para luego sacudir bruscamente la cabeza, no se podía permitir seguir pensando en él, no si en verdad quería olvidarlo.

Al llegar a la escuela la encontró casi vacía, lo que le causó un gran alivio por no tener que comenzar con los interrogatorios tan rápido. Lentamente se dirigió a su salón, que como toda la escuela, se encontraba vacío, así que sin mucho más que hacer se fue a sentar su puesto, recostándose en su mesa mientras dejaba volar su imaginación en espera de la llegada del resto de sus compañeros.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de estudiantes, pero ni uno de ellos era de principal importancia para la castaña, que se permitió seguir en su estado de ensoñación tan solo dándole un "buenos días" a todo aquel que pasaba por su lado. Permaneció así durante varios minutos más, hasta que una voz conocida se hizo presente en el lugar.

-buenos días Sakura- la saludo la voz, por lo que ella se levantó sobresaltada.

-Kiyoshi…- susurró la muchacha al verlo delante de ella dándole una tímida sonrisa.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó él suavemente temiendo a que en cualquier momento pudiera escaparse. Llevaba todo aquel mes desde que decidió terminar con su relación tratando de comunicarse con ella para que no lo odiara por el término de la relación y pudieran volver a ser los amigos que eran antes de esta. Por ese mismo motivo era que ahora intentaba ser lo más amable posible para que ella no se arrancara nuevamente y pudieran hablar.

-yo… esto, bien…- contestó la chica desviando la mirada mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente.

-¡Sakura!- escuchó que de pronto la llamaron logrando que desviara sus pensamientos del muchacho y se dirigiera a su prima que acababa de entrar al salón y ahora se dirigía rápidamente a donde estaba ella –gracias a dios estás aquí. Fui a buscarte a tu casa para que nos viniéramos juntas y Toya me contó que habías salido temprano. Y la verdad que viniendo eso de ti me asuste demasiado, ya que es bastante raro y tuve miedo de que pudieras haber hecho una locura-

-pero Tomoyo que cosas dices- contestó la castaña sonriendo levemente aun algo shockeada por la presencia de su ex-novio -solo, me desperté temprano y quise ir a pasear un rato al parque antes de volver a la realidad- se excusó sin mirar ni por un segundo a Kiyoshi.

-Sakura yo…- quiso hablar el muchacho, pero fue interrumpido por el profesor que entraba al salón y los mandaba a todos a sentarse.

...

-¿estas segura que estas bien?- preguntó por enésima vez la pelinegra a su prima. Ya había terminado el primer día de clases y con mucha suerte Sakura había podido evitar a Kiyoshi sin notarse muy obvia, lo que la hacía notarse muy tensa. Y lamentablemente Tomoyo debía comenzar a quedarse desde ya a las prácticas del coro por un campeonato que tendrían pronto y no podría acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa para asegurarse que llegara bien.

-si, no te preocupes Tomoyo, lo he soportado mejor de lo que creía, llegaré bien a casa- trató de calmarla su prima sonriéndole tenuemente.

-hay Sakurita…- suspiró –por esta ves te creeré pero prométeme que cualquier cosa me llamaras-

-claro Tommy no te preocupes- le dijo la ojiverde para luego despedirse y comenzar su camino de vuelta a casa, sin imaginarse la escena con la que se encontraría a la salida de a escuela.

La puerta de entrada esta totalmente despejada exceptuando por una pareja de estudiantes de último grado que se encontraban abrazados. Sakura no les dio importancia, al menos no lo hizo hasta que reconoció al chico de cabellos negros que poco a poco se fue acercando a la muchacha hasta besarla. Era Kiyoshi.

Sakura sintió como de un momento a otro su corazón se hizo añicos nuevamente. ¿De que servía estar evitándolo todo el maldito día si finalmente cuando lo veía el estaba de lo mejor besándose con otra chica sin una pizca de remordimiento por estar con otra a tan solo un mes de haber terminado una relación de años. Y lo pero de todo es que aquella era la única salida de la escuela y debería pasar por alado de ellos para poder irse.

Sakura aguantando las ganas de llorar y cerrando los ojos para no ver más la escena comenzó a correr hacia fuera de la escuela, pero al no ver bien por donde iba chocó levemente con Kiyoshi, pero lo suficientemente fuera para que él se diera cuenta de su presencia de el estado en que se encontraba.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó el muchacho al verla partir corriendo. Miró a la chica con la que se encontraba la cual luego de un asentimiento le dio permiso de ir por ella. -¡Sakura espera!- comenzó a gritarle mientras la seguía, pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba i seguía con su carrera -¡Sakura por favor escúchame!- le dijo alcanzándola finalmente y tomándola de la mano para que se volteara a verlo. Encontrándose con su fino rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-¡¿cuál es la idea de seguirme Kiyoshi!?- exclamó exaltada la castaña -¿es que no puedes entender me hace mal verte! Si en verdad quieres que todo termine bien por favor deja de insistir- hipó. Mientras era abrazada por el pelinegro –ya es bastante con verte todos los días y soportar verte como te besuqueas con aquella chica, que probablemente era la culpable de que ya no sintieras lo mismo ¿no?-

-no hables estupideces Sakura- dijo Kiyoshi tratando de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella los esquivaba –cuando yo termine contigo aun no sentía nada por ella, todo esto ocurrió mucho después-

-¿y tú crees que te podré creer después de lo que vi?- preguntó enojada la ojiverde al fin separándose de él –además ¿para que te desgastas dándome explicaciones? En verdad Kiyoshi, lo mejor que podrías hacer en estos momentos es alejarte de mi hasta que deje de amarte. Así ni uno de los dos sufrirá innecesariamente- termino de decir Sakura dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

-¡pero Sakura...!- exclamó el muchacho pero fue ignorado.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Shaoran llegó agotado a su apartamento. Acaba de finalizar su primer día en la universidad de Tomoeda y para variar se había perdido de vuelta a su departamento, por lo que llegaba una hora más tarde de lo que debería ser. Aliviado de llegar al fin al piso de su departamento, Shaoran se mentalizó para llegar a echarse una buena sienta, pero su idea fue descartada solo segundos después al encontrarse con una persona sentada frente a su puerta.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó Sakura al verlo llegar y lanzándose a sus brazos para llorar allí libremente.

-Sa, Sakura…- se sorprendió el castaño al tenerla allí frente a él. -¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó preocupado.

-Yo.. yo, disculpa por haber venido sin avisarte Shaoran…- comenzó a decir la castaña sin mirarlo a la cara- pero no tenía a quien más acudir- sollozó.

-no te preocupes eso no tiene importancia- le dijo Li haciéndola pasar a su departamento –ahora solo cálmate y explícame lo que ocurrió- le pidió mientras le entregaba un vaso de jugo y se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá del living.

-es Kiyoshi de nuevo…- contó la castaña sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- hoy… lo, lo vi besándose con otra chica- sollozó apoyándose nuevamente en el hombro de Shaoran mientras las lágrimas volvían a surcar su rostro- sé, sé que esto no debería afectarme, que es normal que el rehaga su vida… pero, no puedo- hipó – no puedo evitarlo, aún me duele que ya no me ame, que este con otra…- comenzó a llorar escondida en el pecho del muchacho.

-Sakura…- susurro este abrazándola.

-es que… es que, no puedo, no puedo hacerme la idea de que me halla olvidado, mientras yo aun no puedo ni pensar en olvidarlo, yo… yo aun lo sigo amando como el primer día…- sollozó –aún no sé como olvidarlo-

-primero que nada- dijo Shaoran separándose un poco para verla a la cara –debes calmarte, ya has llorado mucho por ese infeliz que no supo quererte como lo mereces- le limpió suavemente las lágrimas que aun recorrían su rostro mientras ella asentía lentamente intentando calmar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero por alguna razón al estar con Shaoran olvidarse de Kiyoshi por el momento y soportar su dolor, era mucho más fácil. –y luego comeremos algo, porque este ha sido un día bastante agitado y tengo hambre. Y ya luego nos preocuparemos con la terapia para sacarte de la cabeza a ese muchacho, para que así vuelvas a ser tan sonriente como antes- le sonrió.

-Gracias Shao- sonrió ella también dándole un beso en la mejilla al muchacho por lo que este se sonrojo levemente sin que ella lo notara –y discúlpame por llegar así de la nada, ni… ni siquiera te avise… quizás tenias algo que hacer y yo…-

-no te preocupes Sakura- le sonrió el muchacho poniéndose de pie –de todos modos los únicos planes que tenía para hoy en la tarde era dormir, pero si gustas los puedo cambiar por una rica pizza a domicilio-

-¡Pizza!- exclamó la castaña sonriendo feliz mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie olvidando ahora sí todo lo referente a su ex-novio -¡me encanta la pizza!- sonrió acompañando al castaño hasta el teléfono para pedir el alimento, pero mientras Shaoran estaba en eso, el teléfono celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, por lo que la castaña fue rápidamente a contestar – ¿alo?- dijo sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-_¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS SAKURA KINOMOTO_!?- se escuchó el gritó de su hermano al otro lado del teléfono.

-To… Toya…- dijo algo nerviosa al escuchar a su hermano, mientras Shaoran la miraba algo extrañado mientras colgaba el teléfono, iba a pedir la pizza después ya que necesitaba saber con que la querría la castaña –Co… ¿Cómo estas?-

-_¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SAKURA, NO TE VALLAS POR LA TANGENTE DIME AHORA DONDE ESTAS! ¡YA VAN A SER LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE Y NO HAS DADO SEÑALES DE VIDA!_- comenzó a alegarle.

-yo, esto, Toya cálmate por favor- trató de explicar ella –verás… estoy en casa de un amigo, yo…-

-_¿¡un amigo!?_- exclamó Toya interrumpiéndola –_sakura, quiero que te vuelvas inmediatamente a casa o iré yo mismo a buscarte_-

-¡qué! Pero Toya…- trató de alegar pero su hermano ya había colgado.

-¿Qué ocurrió Sakura?- preguntó Li preocupado al ver la cara de consternación de su amiga -¿hubo algún problema?-

-no, solo, yo… tendremos que dejar lo de la pizza para otro día, debo volver a casa o mi hermano de alguna forma vendrá para acá y te destripara vivo…- suspiró.

-auch, eso suena doloroso- comentó cómicamente el lobo ocultando la decepción que le generaba el perder aquella oportunidad de estar con Sakura. –así que será mejor que te valla a dejar a tu casa para que llegues a salvo- se ofreció.

-no, no es necesario Shaoran, ya sé como irme de aquí a mi casa y no es tan lejos-

-de todos modos Sakura, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra, es para no preocuparme- insistió el muchacho. Por lo que a la chica solo le quedó asentir e ir por su mochila para dirigirse luego al auto del castaño.

El viaje fue en silencio, ya que cada uno de los muchachos iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Por un lado estaba Sakura que pensaba que excusa podría darle a su hermano por su tardanza y no haberle dicho donde estaba, y al parecer lo mejor que podría hacer sería contarle lo que realmente sucedió, aunque ello trajera consigo una buena bronca por no haberle avisado a él como se lo había prometido. Y por otra parte estaba Shaoran, que intentaba descifrar lo que estaba surgiendo en su interior al estar con Sakura, sabía que algo dentro de sí estaba cambiando a pesar de conocerla hace poco más de un mes y haberla visto unas 3 veces en aquel tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y velar por su bienestar. Tampoco podía evitar sentirse diferente con ella, querer apoyarla en todo aquel dolor que estaba sufriendo y tampoco se podía negar a si mismo de que ya varias veces había llegado a imaginar ser él quien lograra sacar a aquel muchacho de la cabeza de la castaña. Pero aun no comprendía… ¿es que acaso se podría haber enamorado de aquella chica en tan solo un mes? ¿con tan solo haberla visto un par de veces?...

-Shaoran ya hemos llegado- avisó de pronto la flor de cerezo sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos –muchas gracias por traerme- le sonrió.

-no te preocupes Sakura, ha sido un placer- le sonrió de vuelta el muchacho.

-es que, verás… este Sábado habrá un festival en el templo Tsukimine y… bueno, yo siempre he ido con Kiyoshi… -su mirada se ensombreció un momento al decir aquel nombre pero luego volvió a su brillo normal al volver a mirar a Shaoran- y no pensaba ir este año, pero… me gustaría que tú me acompañaras, será como una forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, además creo que será una buena forma de empezar mi terapia- rió.

-me parece una excelente idea Sakura- aceptó el chino –pasaré por ti el sabado a las 8 para que vallamos, ahora será mejor que entres a tu casa antes de que tu hermano se siga preocupando y recuerda que cualquier cosa puedes llamarme…-

-si, muchas gracias Shaoran, eres un angel- dijo sakura antes de darle un corto beso en la mejilla al muchacho y bajarse del auto.

Shaoran en tanto, aun algo sonrojado, espero a que la muchacha entrara a su casa antes de volver él a la suya para liar con aquellos pensamientos que le atormentaban en la cabeza…

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Holaa :) después de mucho tiempo, vengo ha hacerles entrega de este nuevo fic que tenía en mente, en un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero en vista de que me alargué he decidido dividirlo en dos partes, por lo que subiré la segunda apenas la termine de escribir aunque ya tengo la gran mayoría pensada, pero debo advertirles también que no creo que la actualización sea muy pronto ya que aparte del estrés del ultimo año del colegio me he metido a un curso de calculo en la universidad que me ocupara bastante tiempo… pero haré lo posible por traerles pronto la siguiente entrega con el final de este pequeño fic

Bueno, ahora me despido, espero que les haya gustado el fic, dejen reviews :)

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**"Mi segundo gran amor"**

_Después de haber sentido algo tan grande y tan intenso, creyó que jamás volvería a sentir latir su corazón tan fuerte, no podría volver a sentir a su cuerpo estremecerse tan solo con una mirada, su gran amor ya se había ido y jamás alguien podría ocupar el espacio que quedó destruido en el fondo de su ser... ¿o acaso estaba equivocada?_

--…**Encontrando el amor**—

No sabía como había podido soportar ya toda una semana, donde debía de ver a su ex-novio día tras día, clase tras clase, comportándose normalmente, intentando hablar con ella como si ni uno de los dos años que pasaron juntos no hubiera existido, como si jamás aquellas tardes caminando por el parque pingüino de la mano hubieran sido reales. Él aun no comprendía el daño que le hacía verlo y que intentara hablar con ella, no entendía que le hacía recordar cada vez que se acercaba cuanto lo amaba y que con sus inútiles intentos de conversación para mejorar las cosas no hacía más que empeorarlas. Aunque debía admitir que si no hubiese sido por la compañía de Shaoran todos estos días, no habría logrado salir cuerda de todo esto. Y es por ese mismo motivo que ahora con una media sonrisa en el rostro, (media y no entera porque aun tenía en mente los recuerdos de Kiyoshi) se comenzó a alistar para asistir al festival del templo Tsukimine con él, en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que la había soportado.

-¿estas segura que quieres ir Sakura?- le preguntó su hermano una vez estuvo lista y bajo a esperar a Shaoran, al notar los bajos ánimos que tenía.

-claro que si Toya- se apresuró a afirmar la castaña –se lo prometí a Shaoran…-

-pero, se nota que no estas bien, solo te hará más daño ir al templo, ¿por qué no llamas al chico ese y le cancelas?- sugirió el pelinegro.

-No Toya, se lo prometí, además sería bueno que comience a superar todo esto, no puedo vivir toda la vida lamentándome, si Kiyoshi continuó con su vida, yo también quiero hacerlo. ¿Tengo derecho no?-

-Si, comprendo eso Saku- contestó e muchacho –pero, no me cae muy bien ese muchacho, Shaoran dices, ni siquiera lo conozco y tu apenas y lo conoces hace muy poco, no deberías confiar tanto en el- dijo con el seño fruncido.

-es que tú no entiendes Toya, Shaoran…- Sakura iba a alegar en contra de su hermano pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre –ese debe ser él- dijo sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en el día, cosa que Toya notó –por favor ve a abrirle mientras voy por mi bolso- le pidió subiendo las escaleras.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Aquella semana había sido intensa, sabía que comenzar la universidad en un nuevo país con un idioma distinto sería bastante difícil, pero jamás creyó que a esto le sumaría el tener que pasar las tardes con aquella pequeña castaña que estaba viviendo en pleno apogeo lo que era el desamor, y no era que le molestara, todo lo contrario, le agradaba pasar las tardes con ella, pero lastimosamente, eso traía consigo, además el tener que estudiar ya entrada la noche, el que extraños pensamientos rondaran en su mente día y noche, pensamientos y sentimientos, mejor dicho, los cuales lo tenían bastante confundido, ya que no los podía descifrar del todo…

Shaoran decidió levantarse de una vez por todas y dejar de lado sus pensamientos de una buena vez para poder ir a alistarse e ir a buscar a Sakura para ir al templo Tsukimine como lo habían acordado, así que de una vez por todas se levanto y se dirigió a el baño para tomar un buen baño, ya que quedaba rato antes de verla.

Cuando ya estuvo listo tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió calmadamente a la casa Kinomoto, donde fue recibido por un hombre pelinegro el cual supuso que debía de ser el hermano de Sakura.

-Tú debes ser Li- dijo el sujeto al abrirle la puerta pero sin dejarlo entrar a la casa.

-así es- contestó él –tú has de ser Toya Kinomoto ¿no?- el hombre asintió al mismo instante en que Sakura bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Shaoran!- grito ella bajando los últimos escalones y empujando a su hermano para ponerse en su lugar con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Toya, que en ese momento entendió que aquel muchacho en verdad le hacía bien a su hermana y no le haría daño como lo había hecho Kiyoshi, pero de todos modos ese no sería un buen motivo para dejarlos en paz, ya que también notó el sonrojo que se formo en el rostro del muchacho al ver a Sakura y el jamás dejaría que un muchacho se acercase a su hermana si guardaba sentimientos más allá de amistada hacia ella, aunque estos fueran completamente buenos y no buscasen dañarla.

-¿ya estas lista Sakura?- le preguntó el castaño ajeno a los pensamientos de Toya.

-claro- sonrió para luego voltearse a mirar a su hermano –ya nos vamos, Shaoran me traerá más tarde, así que no te preocupes- se despidió la muchacha para luego salir con el castaño y dirigirse en el auto hacia el templo, siendo obviamente guiados por Sakura, ya que Shaoran no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar.

Una vez allí se deciden a ir primero por unas manzanas cubiertas por chocolate, para luego ir a visitar el resto de las atracciones.

-¡esto es hermoso!- exclamó Sakura mirando por la ventana de la rueda de la fortuna cuando estaban en el sector más alto.

En tanto Shaoran en vez de mirar el paisaje se encontraba hipnotizado mirándola a ella. Aun no entendía que le ocurría, que era lo que provocaba el querer estar a su lado todo el tiempo, por alguna razón esa semana se había comenzado a sentir diferente, o más bien había notado que se sentía diferente al lado de la chica y eso lo tenía bastante intrigado. Por una parte estaba la rabia que le provocaba verla sufrir por el desgraciado de Kiyoshi, además de la sensación de alegría que sentía al ver a la muchacha en el lumbral de su puerta, aunque la razón de esto sea que buscaba consuelo en sus brazos por los hechos ocurridos ese día. Él le atribuía aquellos sentimientos a la amistad que tenía con ella, pero por alguna razón sentía que era por algo más y ese algo más era lo que quería entender…

-¡Shaoran!- escuchó de pronto que lo llamaba Sakura.

-¿qué ocurre?-

-hasta que al fin despiertas- rió ella –debemos bajarnos ya se ha acabado la vuelta- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la salida del juego, en tanto Shaoran solo se dejaba guiar bastante sonrojado por haberse dejado llevar por sus pensamientos durante tanto rato.

-¿a dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó el muchacho una vez se alejaron del juego.

-No lo sé, ¿qué tal si tan solo caminamos por allí?- propuso la castaña soltándole la mano y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente seguida muy de cerca por Li.

Estuvieron largo rato tan solo mirando las diversas tiendas puestas alrededor del templo, hasta que una conocida voz llamó a Sakura.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó ella al reconocer a su amiga como la persona que corría hacia ellos.

-Sakura, creí que no vendrías… ya sabes por… por- intentó decir la chica una vez los alcanzó.

-No podía dejar de venir por eso Tommy- le dijo la castaña –tengo que aprender a superar todo esto de una vez por todas- sonrió –además he venido con Shao y me ha ayudado mucho a distraerme- dijo sonriéndole ahora al castaño, el que solo atino a mirar hacia otro lado sonrojado, levantando sospechas por parte de la amatista.

-me alegra tanto que al fin estés superando esto y creo que la mayor parte te la debo a ti Li- dijo dirigiéndose al castaño –has estado allí siempre que Sakura te ha necesitado, no pudo haber tenido mejor suerte al haberse encontrado contigo aquella noche- le sonrió.

-yo, bueno…- comenzó a murmurar el castaño, pero se vio interrumpido por un chico que llegaba en esos momentos a donde se encontraba el grupo.

-¡Kinomoto!- dijo el desconocido de pelo negro y ojos claros –te he estado buscando… ¿podríamos hablar?-

-esto… bueno- respondió ella algo dudosa mirando de reojo a Shaoran que solo miraba al muchacho desconcertado.

-Pero a solas…- pidió el chico mirando también de reojo a Tomoyo y a Shaoran, tratando de decirle que le incomodaba la presencia de ellos.

-está bien, espérame un momento, ¿si Shaoran?- dijo mirando al castaño que solo emitió un leve bufido al ver a sakura irse con aquel muchacho.

-¿quién es él?- le preguntó a Tomoyo una vez la pareja ya se había ido, intentando disimilar su enojo, es que sin motivo alguno para él, la llegada de ese muchacho le había provocado una furia indescriptible. Cosa que para su mala suerte, noto tomoyo y quiso aprovechar ese momento para comprobar su teoría.

-Es Masashi Hida, es un alumno de nuestra escuela, y según he escuchado lleva enamorado de Sakura desde hace tiempo… de seguro aprovecha que ahora esta soltera para declarársele- comentó.

-¡Qué! Pero… pero Sakura tiene muy poco tiempo de haber terminado con el sujeto ese, no esta preparada para comenzar una nueva relación- dijo el como excusa para que Sakura no saliera con nadie, ya que por alguna razón no podía imaginársela con algún muchacho.

-Pues yo pienso todo lo contrario Li- le contradijo Tomoyo –yo creo que lo mejor que podría hacer Sakura es comenzar a salir con alguien que la quiera, para comenzar a olvidar de mejor manera a Kiyoshi. Y creo que Hida es una buena opción- sonrió al notar como el castaño comenzaba a fruncir el seño ante sus palabras.

-pues no lo creo… yo- intento decir pero la amatista lo interrumpió.

-vamos Li, si sigues buscando argumentos para que sakura no este con nadie me llevaras a pensar que estas enamorado de ella y que te pone celoso la sola opción de que esté con otro chico-

Shaoran se sorprendió por la posibilidad que le ofrecía la chica. ¿Enamorado? ¿Estaría enamorado de Sakura? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero el no se podía permitir enamorarse de ella, es decir, es su amiga, el ha estado allí para apoyarla en su ruptura con Kiyoshi y Sakura lo más seguro es que le estuviera agradecido por eso, pero no creía que fuera posible que le correspondiera. ¡Cielos! Ya estaba pensando si ella le correspondería sin saber si quiera si él estaba enamorado de ella.

Tomoyo en esos momentos pudo notar como la cara de Li se contraía, al parecer meditando lo que le había dicho –creo que tengo razón… ¿no es así Li?- le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Aun no lo sé Daidouji… es que… esto es tan complicado, además de ser así, no creo que Sakura me pueda corresponder, es decir, viene saliendo recién de una relación larga e importante para ella, no creo que se pueda fijar en alguien tan rápido…- argumentó dando un leve suspiro.

-yo creo que sí, es decir, sobre todo si el muchacho en cuestión ha estado apoyándola desde el termino de su relación- le sonrió –vamos Li, tu eres un buen muchacho, de seguro Sakura terminará por fijarse en ti-

-yo… gracias por el apoyo- sonrió algo sonrojado Li –haré lo posible...-

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- escucharon de pronto decir a la castaña. Provocando que el muchacho se sonrojara aun más y Tomoyo riera. Acto que Sakura noto, y le extraño, ¿acaso su prima y Shaoran estaban en algo y no le habían dicho? -¿ocurre algo?- preguntó.

-No Sakura, es solo que estábamos conversando y nos has sorprendido- le respondió sonriente su prima-y ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir, deje a un amigo esperándome junto a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo despidiéndose con un gesto y dejando nuevamente al par de castaños solos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Sakura mirando a Shaoran que se había quedado pensativo -¿Shaoran?- lo volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta, pero nada -¡Shaoran!- exclamó luego zarandeándolo, haciéndolo al fin reaccionar.

-ah, que, yo, ¿Qué decías?- preguntó mirando algo sonrojado a la muchacha.

-te preguntaba que, que hacemos ahora- contestó ella sin poder evitar la risa.

-esto, no lo se-

-bueno, pensaba que podríamos ir a la tienda de tiro al blanco, ahí estarán varios de mis compañeros de salón…- propuso ella dejando al fin de reír por el despiste de su amigo, para luego tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hacia donde decía.

Al poco rato estuvieron en la tienda donde ambos se pusieron a jugar, pero lamentablemente para desgracia de Shaoran su falta de práctica en aquellos juegos lo estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo, sobre todo cuando Sakura logró ganar el premio mayor en tan solo dos intentos.

-Está bien, ¡Me rindo!- exclamó dejando su arma sobre el mesón de la tienda y comenzando a alejarse algo molesto por no haber podido darle en el blanco.

-¡oye Shaoran espera!- escucho como le llamaba Sakura intentando seguirle el paso llevando consigo el gran oso de felpa que había ganado hace unos momentos -¡Vamos no seas tan orgulloso!- le gritó, logrando que al fin se detuviera.

-yo no soy orgulloso- le dijo –tan solo estoy enfadado conmigo mismo, es que antes era bastante bueno en estos juegos ¡y ahora hasta tu me ganas!-

-¡Ey! Me insultas- lo reto la muchacha en broma, acercándose más a él hasta alcanzarlo- pero no es necesario que te enojes así, mira, si quieres te puedo regalar el oso que gane- le ofreció entregándole el peluche.

-pero tú te lo has ganado…-

-si, y te lo estoy regalando, vamos acéptalo- insistió, contagiándole al fin la sonrisa y logrando que el muchacho tomara el oso –perfecto, ahora vamos, creo que ya empezaran los fuegos artificiales y la mejor vista está cerca del templo- le dijo luego tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo por el camino, pero la alegría que tenia desapareció de un momento a otro al igual como terminó su carrera junto al muchacho, al ver una escena al frente suyo que no era para nada agradable.

Sin dar señal alguna a Shaoran, lo soltó de la mano y comenzó a correr por entre el bosquecillo que había junto al templo. -¡Sakura!- gritó el muchacho desconcertado, para luego mirar al frente y reconocer a Kiyoshi besando a otra chica, los cuales se separaron al escuchar su grito, pero Shaoran no perdió ni un segundo más y salio en búsqueda de la castaña -¡Sakura espérame!- le gritó comenzando a correr más rápido por la espesa hierba sin perderla de vista, hasta que ella al fin se detuvo en un pequeño claro del bosque donde la pudo alcanzar.

-Discúlpame Shaoran…- dijo ella sollozando cuando el la abrazó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –no debí de haber corrido así… pero, aunque no lo quiera, aun me duele verle con otra… así jamás podré olvidarlo…-

-no hables así pequeña- trató de animarla él –no, no me gusta verte sufrir así por ese idiota, vamos – le dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirase a la cara –tu mereces a alguien mucho mejor, ya paso su momento, es hora de que cierres esa puerta Sakura y abras la del resto de tu vida-

-Pero me es tan difícil hacer esto Shaoran, no soy tan fuerte- dijo mientras él limpiaba delicadamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-si lo eres Sakura, solo necesitas una pequeña ayuda y déjame que sea yo quien te la de- susurró antes de acercar su rostro al de ella hasta hacer nula la distancia que los separaba y rozar suavemente sus labios. Acto que sorprendió de sobremanera a Sakura, sentía como los labios de su mejor amigo recorrían los suyos con suma delicadeza, despertando en ella sensaciones que luego de su ruptura con Kiyoshi creyó no volver a sentir… Sin dudarlo más, luego de la sorpresa inicial, Sakura comenzó a responderle en aquella caricia pasando sus manos por su pecho hasta apoyarlas tras su cuello, en tanto él la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía más hacia él, dejando al oso de felpa olvidado en el piso.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, quedándose unos cuanto segundos muy cerca del otro con los ojos cerrados, y cuado ya todas las emociones se hubieron calmado abrieron los ojos, completamente sonrojados. Sakura, bastante apenada por haberse dejado llevar por las sensaciones de aquel beso, se apoyo en el pecho del chico para así no tener que mirarlo a la cara, mientras que Shaoran le acariciaba tranquilamente la espalda, pensando en aquellos sentimientos que había descubierto, finalmente había resultado que Tomoyo tenía razón y si estaba enamorado de Sakura, y era por aquella razón que no se había podido resistir a besarla hace unos segundos y ahora debía de continuar con lo que había empezado y darle a conocer sus sentimientos para ver si ella le podía corresponder, al menos tenía el punto a su favor de que no lo había empujado luego de aquel beso, quizás, tenía alguna oportunidad de conquistarla…

-Sakura…- dijo él separándose levemente para poder mirarla a la cara –déjame… déjame que sea yo quien te ayude a olvidar a Kiyoshi- le pidió en tanto ella se sorprendía de sobremanera por lo que le proponía –Sé… sé que es muy pronto para que tu vuelvas a querer a alguien como lo hiciste con Kiyoshi, pero yo te quiero mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado y no me gusta verte sufrir como lo has estado haciendo este último tiempo. Sakura… quiero ser yo quien ocupe de hoy en adelante el espacio que dejo tu ex, por favor, tan solo dame una oportunidad- le pidió acercándose nuevamente, robándole un corto beso, en tanto la castaña no atinaba a más que quedársele mirando sin saber que responderle.

-Shaoran… yo…- intentaba decir esquivando su mirada.

-No es necesario que respondas ahora- la interrumpió el chino, anteponiéndose a una posible respuesta negativa –solo piénsalo…- le pidió recogiendo el oso y tomándola de la mano para guiarla fuera de aquel bosquecillo, saliendo justo a un costado del templo cuando comenzaba el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

La pareja se quedo viendo el espectáculo tranquilamente, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista, porque las mentes de ambos castaños estaban hechas un revoltijo de emociones, por un lado estaba Shaoran que estaba completamente nervioso ante la respuesta que le podía dar la chica de su propuesta, y por el otro, Sakura estaba hecha un lío por las emociones contradictorias que en ese momento sentía, teniendo algunas que la incitaban a que aceptara la propuesta que nada perdería con intentarlo, pero también estaba el hecho de que no quería que Shaoran sufriera si no llegaba a resultar.

Sakura bajo la vista algo apenada, topándose con sus manos que seguían unidas a las de él, dándose cuenta de que aquel contacto no le molestaba para nada, incluso le agradaba, ¿sería acaso que estaba sintiendo algo por Shaoran más allá de amistad? Eso explicaría aquella sensación que tuvo cuando la besó y también la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con su agarre. En ese momento recordó cuando Hida se le declaro hace unos instantes y que ella no había pensado en Kiyoshi para disculparse y rechazarlo, si no quien había pasado por su mente en esos instantes había sido Shaoran, y si a eso le sumase aquella extraña sensación que tuvo en la boca del estomago al imaginarse que entre Shaoran y Tomoyo pudiese haber algo, la cual podrían ser perfectamente celos… podía llegar a la conclusión de que… ¿le gustaba Shaoran? Al parecer era así. Sakura sonrió apretando un poco la mano del castaño que la miró de reojo algo colorado, cosa que ella no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba más preocupada de decidir aceptar la propuesta del muchacho, el era una buena persona que había estado con ella en todos aquellos malos momentos, ambos merecían aquella oportunidad para continuar sus vidas y ser felices…

-Shaoran…- dijo ella llamando su atención, decidida a decirle en ese momento la dedición que había tomando, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. –Aló- contestó suspirando por aquella oportunidad perdida –si, si, bien, ya vamos, adiós…- termino cortando.

-¿quién era?- le preguntó el muchacho.

-mi hermano… quiere que volvamos a casa porque mi papá acaba de confirmar que llega mañana temprano y no quiere que me quede dormida- le explicó, por lo que el castaño asintió y sin decir palabra se dirigió al auto junto a ella. Estaba nervioso, sabia que lo que le iba a decir sakura antes de ser interrumpidos era la respuesta a su proposición, pero no quería escucharla, tenía miedo de que le dijera que no, no tendría el valor para mirarla a la cara, además no quería que ella dejara de acudir a él en caso de problemas…

El camino a casa de sakura fue envuelto en un silencio bastante incomodo por parte de los dos.

-Sakura/Shaoran- dijeron ambos a la vez cuando estuvieron frente a la casa de la castaña, causando que se pusieran a reir.

-dime, ¿qué ibas a decir?- le pregunto Shaoran luego mirándola tiernamente sin poder evitando, logrando que la castaña se sonrojara.

-Bueno, veras… yo, respecto a lo que me dijiste…- comenzó algo nerviosa.

-Sakura, no es necesario que me respondas ahora…-

-Pero Shaoran…-

-En serio Sakura, no quiero presionarte, quizá fui muy impulsivo al proponerte esto, yo…- Shaoran no pudo continuar al sentir unos calidos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Sorprendido aun, no pudo más que responderle la caricia cuando sintió sus manos posarse en su nuca y empujarlo contra ella.

-Por favor no te arrepientas ahora…- le pidió acariciándole la mejilla sin separarse mucho luego de aquel beso –yo, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, quizá no te puedo prometer que te amare como ya he amado, pero si te puedo prometer que haré todo lo posible por hacerlo, por que me gustas y mucho y no quiero que por miedo a que no resulte perder esta oportunidad de volver a abrir mi corazón, por favor…- le pidió

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Sakura salio apresurada de la escuela, se había quedado conversando animadamente con sus amigas y se le había hecho tarde para encontrarse con Shaoran, así que ahora debía de correr, cambiarse e ir al parque ¡en tan solo 10 minutos! La castaña comenzó a correr aun más rápido al mirar el reloj y darse cuenta de aquel último detalle.

Ya llevaba casi un mes con el chino y no podía estar más contenta, no podía decir que ya no sentía nada por Kiyoshi, aun estaba confundida respecto a ese tema, pero si podía afirmar que el cariño que sentía hacia el castaño iba en aumento cada vez más, es que su forma de ser con ella influía mucho, además de la paciencia infinita que estaba teniendo, sin exigirle que le dijera ni un "te quiero" al menos de momento. Pero todos aquellos avances con respecto a sus sentimientos aun no se los hacía saber al implicado, ya que no quería ilusionarlo para al final darse cuenta de que no eran ciertos, prefería esperar a estar completamente segura antes de dar el siguiente paso con él.

En tanto, mientras Sakura se encontraba corriendo, en el parque pingüino se encontraba un muchacho de descendencia china esperando pacientemente a su novia, ya acostumbrado a sus retrasos, sobre todos si estos ocurrían luego de la escuela, era lógico que se quedara conversando con sus amigas… Aunque, siempre le quedaba la incertidumbre de que con quien se quedara conversando no fuera con ellas, si no con Kiyoshi, ya que a pesar de saber que ella ahora esta intentando olvidarlo y estar con él, todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que volviera con él, es decir, Kiyoshi ha sido el hombre al que ella le dio todo, a la mínima insinuación de él era muy probable que volvieran y lo dejara… con todo aquel amor que le profesaba.

-¡Shaoran!- escuchó de pronto como lo llamaban, al voltearse pudo ver como Sakura corría sonriente hasta él y se lanzaba a sus brazos. Definitivamente, si es que cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo dejara, aprovecharía al máximo los momentos que tuviera con ella.

-Tanto tiempo princesa- la saludo él dándole un suave beso en los labios –ya te echaba de menos- le sonrió.

-pero Shaoran, si nos vimos esta mañana cuando me llevaste a la escuela- le recordó ella riendo bajándose al fin de sus brazos mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-puede ser, pero para mi eso ya es mucho tiempo… - alegó él – cada segundo sin ti es como una eternidad- dijo en tono meloso, para luego ponerse a reír.

-Ya Shaoran, que creo que me va a dar diabetes- rió ella también.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿sería tan amable de poner atención a la clase por favor?- dijo el profesor llamando la atención de la castaña que se encontraba en las nubes, causando la risa del resto de sus compañeros de clases.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa de andar perdida en sus pensamientos, al menos no del todo. Es que ese día cumplía un mes desde que estaba de novia con Shaoran y estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que lo más probable era que él esperara que ella tomara la decisión de seguir con esto o no, ya que en un mes debería de ya estar segura de sus sentimientos, pero no era así, sabía que quería mucho a Shaoran, mas no podía afirmar amarlo como él a ella, y eso la deprimía bastante…

-¿oye Sakura sigues aquí?- escuchó como le preguntaba su prima, al girarse a verla se dio cuenta de que solo se encontraban en el salón ellas dos y ¿Kiyoshi?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó algo aturdida mirando a ambos.

-Nada serio- le sonrió Tomoyo –es solo que Kiyoshi quiere hablar contigo y pues como estabas en las nubes quería primero asegurarme que estabas bien antes de darle el permiso- bromeó, para luego más seria acercarse y hablarle al oído –En todo caso, cualquier cosa te estaré esperando afuera…- le dijo antes de salir del lugar, dejando a la castaña bastante extrañada mirando a Kiyoshi.

-Sakura… yo- comenzó a decir él algo nervioso –veras, quería, quería hablar contigo esto en persona por que no quería que luego te enteraras por otras personas…-

-¿qué ocurre Kiyoshi? Me estas asustando- lo apuró.

-Es que yo… estoy saliendo con una chica y yo… quería que lo supieras por mi, y no por otras personas, yo no quiero con esto hacerte mal Sakura, tú has sido una persona muy importante para mi, y por eso quería que te enteraras por mi antes de hacerlo público…-

Sakura se quedó unos segundos sorprendida por aquella noticia, pero más que por la noticia por la reacción que estaba teniendo ella. No sentía celos de aquella muchacha que ahora estaba en el corazón de se ex-novio, tampoco pena por no ser ella la que ocupase el corazón del chico, es más, estaba feliz, feliz por que el muchacho estaba rehaciendo su vida, feliz por darse cuenta que ya no lo amaba como antes, feliz, por que al fin entendía que estaba aprendiendo a amar a Shaoran como el se lo merecía, y como ella quería amarlo…

-Entonces… muchas felicidades- lo felicito Sakura luego de sus segundos de reflexión, dejando atónito al muchacho.

-que… ¿no estas enojada? ¿ni dolida?- le preguntó preocupado.

-No tengo por que estarlo- le sonrió –ya lo pasado es pasado, me alegra mucho que tu vuelvas a querer a alguien como lo hiciste conmigo, tal como yo estoy aprendiendo a amar de nuevo, ya era hora que rehiciéramos nuestras vidas-

Kiyoshi le sonrió tiernamente –Muchas gracias sakura, entonces, ¿ahora podemos volver a ser los amigos que éramos antes no?- pregunto.

-Claro- sonrió ella también poniéndose de pie –Ya echaba de menos los recesos debajo del cerezo en las Tomoyo intentaba convencernos de que modeláramos para ella usando sus trajes- rió saliendo junto a él del salón encontrándose con una sorprendida amatista. Aquella tarde la paso junto a sus dos amigos, feliz, por una parte de haberse reencontrado con el buen amigo que fue Kiyoshi antes de que fueran novios y feliz también de al fin haberse dado cuenta de que amaba a Shaoran, esta tarde se lo diría sin falta.

-¿oye Sakura estas bien?- le preguntó de pronto Kiyoshi mientras salían de la escuela, extrañado por que la chica de pronto se había puesto muy sonriente.

-eh, si…- dijo sonrojándose un poco por haberse dejado llevar por sus pensamientos. –Solo pensaba en la tarde de hoy-

-¿ocurre algo especial?-

-si, cumplo un mes con mi novio y hoy le diré que por fin me di cuenta que lo amo como él a mi- sonrió bastante azorada, para luego en un impulso abrazar al pelinegro -¡Ay Kiyoshi me alegra tanto que volvamos a ser los amigos de antes!- rió

-A mi también Sakura- dijo el correspondiéndole el abrazo unos instantes para luego dejarla libre –ya es hora que te vallas, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novio-

-tienes razón- respondió Sakura despidiéndose con un gesto para luego correr con una sonrisa en los labios que nadie le quitó, hasta que entro a su casa y se encontró con la cara preocupada de su hermano -¿Pasa algo Toya?- preguntó.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- contestó –ha venido Li-

-que raro- se extrañó la castaña –habíamos quedado de vernos en la tarde ¿te dijo que quería?-

-no, solo me ha dejado esto- Toya le entregó un pequeño sobre que ella inmediatamente abrió y leyó:

_"Al parecer no logré lo que me propuse, fui un tonto al creer que me podrías querer como a él, espero que seáis felices nuevamente, no me busques por favor. Te ama, Shaoran"_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Shaoran llegó temprano a la preparatoria de la ciudad, si bien se iba a ver en la tarde con su novia por su aniversario, decidió, aprovechando que había salido temprano de la universidad, ir a darle una pequeña sorpresa yendo a buscarla a esa hora, esperaba si que no se enojara por no avisarle, pero es que se moría de ganas de verla.

Al poco rato observó como todos los estudiantes comenzaban a salir del establecimiento, pero por ninguna parte se veía a la ojiverde. Estuvo bastante tiempo esperando, bastante incomodo por las miradas lujuriosas que le mandaban algunas adolescentes, pero soportar aquello valdría la pena por verla salir de aquel lugar para encontrarse con él, o al menos eso creyó hasta que la vio salir acompañada de un muchacho, que al poco rato reconoció como Kiyoshi, ¿Acaso habían vuelto? Si, acababa de comprobar que su peor miedo se había hecho realidad al ver como se abrazaban sin tapujo alguno.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más se fue corriendo del lugar, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por haber creído que sakura podría haberlo olvidado para amarlo a él, era imposible, si él mismo habíado esta allí para ver como sufrió la chica con la ruptura, como no pudo haber aprendido en ese momento que ella no le podría querer. Shaoran bastante molesto consigo mismo se dirigió a la casa de la castaña para dejarle una nota, no sería capas de volver a verla a la cara, sería mejor que terminaran de esa forma para que ella no le restregara en la cara que no lo amaba y que nunca olvido al pelinegro, podría decirse que era un cobarde, pero era la forma menos dolorosa de terminar con aquella farsa.

Cuando llegó a su casa Shaoran no pudo hacer más que tirarse al sofá, al mismo sofá en que había consolado a Sakura la primera vez, cuando la encontró llorando en el parque pingüino, el mismo sofá en donde ella una y otra vez había llorado por aquel chico que ahora se la quitaba. Pero sus recuerdos con ella no habían sido solo aquellos llantos, recordó con melancolía aquella noche en el templo donde la beso por primera vez, como también la tarde anterior en la heladería donde la beso por última vez…

Sintió de pronto el sonido del timbre, pero no quiso abrir, estaba casi inerte en aquel sillón, esa chica enserio le había calado hondo en el corazón. El timbre siguió sonando, pero nada en él daba indicar las mínimas ganas de querer abrir, al menos hasta que la persona que estaba al otro lado comenzó a llamarlo.

-¡Shaoran!- escuchó sorprendido la voz de Sakura -¡Shaoran por favor ábreme! Necesito explicarte…- le pidió.

Lentamente y maldiciéndose por su debilidad ante las suplicas de aquella castaña se levantó y le fue a abrir, sintiendo como ella se abrazaba a él al segundo de haberle abierto.

-Shaoran por favor no me hagas esto, no me dejes- le pedía la castaña con la cara enterrada en su pecho –no ahora…-

-Sakura por favor…- dijo el separándose un poco de ella para verla a la cara, sorprendiéndose de verla llena de lágrimas –no hagamos esto más difícil, tu amas a Kiyoshi y los vi hoy en la tarde en la preparatoria mientras se abrazaban, si ustedes quieren volver yo no tengo ni un problema, pero por favor no sigas con esta farsa de querer seguir a mi lado… eso solo empeorará las cosas-

-Pero es que yo no…- intento hablar.

-En serio Sakura- la interrumpió él alejándose un poco para apoyarse en la pared –no son necesarias las explicaciones, yo entiendo que era imposible que me amaras a mi como lo amaste a él, por eso dejemos las cosas hasta acá, para que nadie sufra de más- le pidió bajando la mirada.

-¡Es que entiende de una vez que yo te amo a ti!- gritó ya exasperada por la terquedad de su novio que ahora la miraba atónito –Has entendido todo mal… si yo estaba con Kiyoshi hoy en la tarde fue por que volvimos a ser amigos, pero por ningún motivo porque volvimos a ser novios, por que el tiene novia y yo… yo me di cuenta de que a quien amo es a ti Shaoran y si bien a Kiyoshi lo ame, por que fue mi primer gran amor, ahora de ese sentimiento no queda más que cariño por ser quien fue, pero ya no lo amo, a quien amo es a ti Shaoran, ahora eres tú mi gran amor…- explicó acercándose poco a poco a él hasta posar su mano en una de sus mejillas, para luego terminar con la distancia y besarlo. Siendo ese beso distinto a los anteriores, por que en este expresaba todo aquel amor que ahora le profesaba.

Shaoran en ese momento se sintió bastante tonto, había desconfiado de su novia cuando sabía que ella sería incapaz de volver con Kiyoshi, al menos no sin antes combersar seriamente con él -Perdóname Sakura- le pidió el cuando se separaron –estuve mal en desconfiar de ti, pero es que me sentía tan inseguro…-

-eso ya no importa- lo silenció ella muy cerca de sus labios –ahora lo importante es que yo te amo y tu a mi ¿no?-

-por supuesto, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar- sonrió él antes de terminar la distancia que los separaba para permanecer así durante bastante tiempo más.

**Fin! **

ay!! disculpen la demoraa :( pero es ke no se ke okurrio pero luego de subir la primera parte del fic en el colegio nos llenaron de trabajos ¬¬ ademas de que al parecer espantada por el estres toda mi inspiración se fue... pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones hice todo por subirlo y aquí me tienen. Hiba a subir el capitulo ayer pero mis hermanos me quitaban el pc en los momentos que más inspiración tenía, así que hoy me he levantado temprano para hacerlo y dejarle un muy feliz cumpleaños a Shaoran algo atrasado xD

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior: **Ninor-san**, **Liitha**, **zafiro**, **Sakura-dlpm**, **Sauma Sakura**, **Amatista1986** y **darkmaho**. Muchas graciasn por su apoyo espero que el final de la historia halla sido de su agrado

Ojala que la historia halla sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar reviews para confirmarlo xD

besos, kuidence

bye


End file.
